


impatient and very sure of himself

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Blocked, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexting, Smut, Sort of kink negotiations, Talk of face fucking, cause that's a thing right?, end of s4e02 Pregnancy Test, sexual fluff, soft, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: When Patrick accepted Stevie's offer to use her place for privacy, David expected a night of PG kissing, maybe even a bit PG-13, but not this. He didn't realize how right he was about the man when they first met: Patrick really was either very impatient or very sure of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in 6 years (maybe longer), and it's my first attempt at smut. I hope it's not absolutely terrible.  
> Also, I didn't edit this, I'm currently writing a novel and don't have the ability to really spend time finalizing this as much as I'd want to.

“Lock it up, David. Lock it up,” Patrick kept kissing David to silence him. Normally David would be a brat and keep teasing and prodding at Patrick’s past, but the sure hands on his neck and the incredibly soft lips moving against his made him too weak. 

They laughed through the kiss and David couldn’t remember ever feeling such joy while kissing, he only ever felt need. Need he was familiar with, comfortable with, need for affection, for touch, need to forget life, to feel something, anything. Need was easy. It didn’t ignite such a deep fear nor did it flip his stomach with excitement the way this joy did. He felt inclined to listen to the need in him, fingers dancing at the hem of Patrick’s sweater, but the joy, the warm feelings in his chest at Patrick kissing him with a grin, they reminded him that this wasn’t a quickie hook up in the dark corner of a club. This was more than anything he ever had and he wasn’t about to fuck it up by falling back on old habits. He already nearly messed this moment up by having to explain the Jake/Stevie/him situation.

Patrick’s tongue found its way into David’s mouth, sure and confident in the way it explored and David’s mind was wiped clean from all his worries. He leaned into the kiss, laughs dying as passion took over. Somehow Patrick’s hands had moved from his neck and tugged at the hem of his own sweater, not resisting in the least, he let him pull it off. For a brief moment he wished they’d turned the lights off before this, but then he watched as his business partner - lover? they hadn’t talked labels yet - carefully folded the sweater and placed it on a nearby chair. David’s heart — and another eager part of him — swelled at the gesture, so sweet and thoughtful. Then Patrick was looking at him.

“David,” he breathed out, and before the anxious man could look away and make a self-deprecating comment, Patrick’s firm hands were on the sides of his face and they were kissing again. While new to all this, Patrick did things to David that no one else had ever before, something as simple as saying his name had David’s skin electrified and the way he held his face made his knees turn to jelly. 

Patrick gently pushed on David’s shoulders, leading him to move up the bed and lie down. Before David had time to absorb the meaning of such placement, Patrick was straddling his hips, lips never leaving his, and his hands were wandering over David’s bare chest. Fingers skimmed his sides, tickling delightfully, making him squirm a little, then they brushed over his nipples and he moaned softly into Patrick’s mouth. It was all the encouragement Patrick needed to explore more, thumbs rolling over his nubs, then, after a delightful response from David, pinching.

David’s hip jerked upwards, against Patrick’s, and in a moment of panic he quickly pulled away, worried he’d scare him. To his surprise, Patrick’s hips followed his, pressing against him. David moaned at the feel of his partner’s arousal through his pants. Patrick broke away from David’s lips to move on to his neck, moving down it until he found a spot that made David writhe. Tentatively he bit the spot, making his partner jolt and press harder against him.

“You know,” David said between heavy breaths, amazed at how fast Patrick got him to be so aroused, “If this is you going slow, I’d love to know what a regular pace is for you.” 

When Patrick first accepted Stevie’s offer to stay at her place for the night, David was expecting a night of PG kissing, maybe even a little more with some full hickeys — essentially he expected the things they were doing the stock room of the store earlier. It had only been a week since Patrick told him that they’d need to take things very slow as such David certainly didn’t expect this. Not Patrick undressing him and actively searching for spots that made David's pants feel way too small and the room feel way too hot. 

Patrick propped himself up on his hands, hips lifting up leaving David’s disappointed, and looked down at him. David readied a quick backpedal of an apology, worried he offended, but Patrick spoke first, with a small smirk that let David relax. “What was it you said to me the day we met?”

“Uh,” David thought back to the day, but couldn’t remember anything verbatim other than handing him the line ticket, “This is for you?” he then cringed at how it sounded like a bad euphemism.

“No, not that David,” Patrick laughed, bringing a hand up to stroke the side of David’s head. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through the man’s hair, but knew that David would likely have a fit if he messed his hair up.

Leaning into Patrick’s touch David asked, "Okay, so what did I say?”

“‘You’re either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself.’”

“Oh, I did say that, didn’t I?” David pursed his lips into a guilty smirk as understanding hit him. He put his hands against his partner’s chest, picking at the sweater as though trying to clean it of lint, but really he was thinking about how he could convince the man to take it off. “Which is it then?” 

“Can it be both?” Patrick’s lips found his again, slow and tender. The kind of kiss David never really had before and that Patrick never knew he actually enjoyed until then.

“Mm,” David pulled away with some difficulty, “And what does that mean for this situation?” he waved his hands around, gesturing at them both, though he mostly wanted to gesture to the bulge in Patrick’s Levis. It took all the willpower he didn’t even know he had not to grab that man’s backside, pull him impossibly close and grind against him like they were dirty dancing at a gay bar in San Francisco. 

Patrick shook his head with that ridiculous smile that always made David’s stomach do funny backflips. Then his eyes met David’s but couldn’t hold them in his nervous way as he replied, “Well, I- I don’t know. I hadn’t thought-”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” David shook his head wildly, panic spilling out of his mouth, “I don’t want you to, uh, do anything you might regret or might not be ready for and I wanted to make sure that you were okay and-”

“David, David,” Patrick tried to interrupt but he kept rambling, so Patrick kissed him, soft and quick.

“Okay,” David smiled, taking the hint to stop. 

“I appreciate you worrying and I promise you,” he held the anxious man’s face with his free hand, looking into his eyes in earnest, “I will let you know if I’m uncomfortable or not ready for something.”

“Okay, but like I want to make sure I don’t cross any lines so can—” before he could finish his sentence Patrick’s hips were pressing against his and his lips found that sweet spot once more. “Oh um okay, okay,” he closed his eyes, cringing over his inability to shut up.

“I think,” Patrick whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, “You need to stop overthinking this.”

“Are you telling me or yourself?”

“Can it be both?” This made them both laugh. 

Certain now that Patrick wasn’t a skittish puppy that would run off at the slightest movement, David pulled at the blue sweater and undershirt keeping a barrier between the two of them. “Mm, off,” David murmured against Patrick’s lips once he couldn’t pull the fabric up anymore without the other man’s help. 

With a small chuckle, Patrick sat up, making sure to press harder against David and earning a pleasant groan, to pull the sweater and undershirt off over his head. David immediately ran his hands up Patrick’s abdomen, admiring how fit the man was and how hairless he was compared to David - which was easy to say with his dark hair over his chest that always took him ages to groom. Patrick inhaled sharply at the touch, watching David carefully. 

“Mm,” David smiled and murmured in approval, “Gorgeous.” Patrick let out a mix of a laugh and release of held back breath, his face flushed as he looked away. “If I had my old gallery,” David spoke slowly, his hands moving idly up and down Patrick’s sides, “I would display a photograph of you from this moment. It would be quite the sought after piece, I’d have to fight clients to keep it to myself.” 

Patrick shook his head, finding it hard to believe that David would have noticed someone as ordinary as ‘small town Patrick’ in his past lavish lifestyle. 

“You don’t believe me?” David scoffed dramatically, his hands stilling. 

“I’m just finding it hard to believe you would have noticed me back then,” Patrick admitted, putting on his teasing smirk to hide the insecurity lingering in his chest. Not long after meeting the eccentric man, Patrick had looked up the Rose family online, specifically David of course and found the man had spent his time before Schitt’s Creek surrounded by high fashion model types. 

“I would have noticed,” the ex-gallerist said softly before adding loudly, “If you think I wasn’t think about kissing you the moment we met, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and leaned down, hands on either side of David’s head to keep him up. “Then why didn’t you?” he challenged, trying to get the man to admit to lying. 

“Are you kidding? And risk getting punched in the face by the guy in Levis who works in business and wears button ups with the sleeves rolled up and held the future of my business license in his hands? I wasn’t about to hit on the supposedly straight guy.”

This made Patrick laugh and relax again, of course David wasn’t lying and it made his chest warm to hear that his feelings weren’t ever one sided. “You thought I was straight?”

“Didn’t you?”

He laughed harder, “Fair point.”

David wormed his arms around Patrick’s back, pulling him down closer so that his weight was resting on David, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact. “If we had met in different circumstances, there would have been a lot of awkward flirting from me,” he whispered sexily, then added as an afterthought, less sexy and more rambly, “Or drunken flirting because I wouldn’t have had the courage to just go up and hit on you without drinking a lot a lot. Not with how gorgeous you are and how straight you seemed.”

“I’m glad we met the way we did,” Patrick smiled, kissing David’s cheek and slowly rolling his hips, grinding the bulging erection in his jeans against David’s, earning a soft moan from the man.

David closed his eyes in bliss and asked, “Mm, why’s that?”

“It gave me time to accept my feelings before there was awkward flirting.” It was true, if they had met in a scenario that involved David hitting on him immediately, it would have scared him off and maybe he would still be in the closet and with his on and off again high school sweetheart. He rolled his hips again and David responded in kind, the feeling driving them both mad with want. Patrick wanted to tear away the rest of their clothes and do so many things that excited and terrified him at the same time. Thoughts of everything they could do overwhelmed him and he knew that while he was moving faster than he thought he would, there were still things they needed to keep the brakes on.

He never felt that way with Rachel, there was never this need to be touching, to move beyond kissing. With David, though, everything felt right and he needed to be touching his skin, to be kissing and though sex made him nervous — only because he was inexperienced and up against David fucking Rose — he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He researched it intensely not long after meeting the man and after kissing him, the want only grew stronger. Still, there were things he wasn’t ready for, but damn, did he want them.

“Then I’m glad too,” David grinned and leaned his head up to kiss Patrick’s neck. “And I’m glad you’re both impatient and very sure of yourself.”

“Yeah?” Patrick smiled.

“Mmhmm,” David nodded, nipping at the half-hickey he had given Patrick earlier. “Very glad.”

“Do you always do this much talking?” the business man teased.

“You don’t?” David quipped back, only to cringe into Patrick’s neck, realizing that bringing up Patrick’s past of sad, heterosexual sex wasn’t the sexiest of things to do in that moment. 

Patrick paused for a moment, thinking of how to respond and David began to apologize when a fast quip wasn’t returned. “Not this kind of talking.” He stunned the nervous man into silence. “There isn’t usually a conversation.” The soft, slow way Patrick spoke those words made David shudder, his body entirely thrilled at the notion.

“Okay,” David nodded, letting his head fall back onto the pillow, eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, “Let’s hear it.”

Patrick biting his bottom lip and looking away, made David smirk at successfully making him blush. “I’m not sure I can, the- the things I want to say aren’t exactly things I’m ready for.”

This both thrilled and intrigued David more, what did Patrick want to say? He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, “Well, you know, just because, um, you say it, doesn’t mean we, you know, have to do it.”

Patrick laughed, knowing David only wanted to satiate his curiosity. “Is that right?”

“Mhmm, yeah,” David accentuated his affirmation by grinding his pelvis against Patrick’s. 

“I want you so much David,” Patrick breathed out, his mouth close to David’s ear. He struggled a moment to keep talking as David kept moving underneath him. “I want you all over.”

“You want me?” David asked, kissing Patrick’s neck softly while definitely not being soft with his hips. He expected a blunt statement like wanting to be fucked or to fuck, not something like that. Dirty talk wasn’t like that. Wanting David was very different from wanting to fuck David. It twisted his stomach into knots thinking about it. 

Patrick pulled up again to look David in the eyes, his face was flushed and his breathing ragged. The combination of lust and sincerity in his face made David want to cry from the swell of emotions rushing through him. “I want you.” Patrick repeated firmly.

Unable to contain himself, David pushed Patrick off him, rolling him over so that he could be on top. He gave the man a deep kiss before he responded, “I want you too.” It was barely a whisper, he hadn’t been sure he was going to manage that much. The words terrified him, shook his chest, but he knew that he felt them and the way Patrick’s eyes lit up only made them truer. 

David was done talking now, he needed to show Patrick how much he wanted him. Trusting Patrick to stop him if he started to go too far, he kissed his way down the man’s neck, making sure to stop on his shoulder to treat him to a full hickey — one that he could hide under clothes. Sucking and bitting at the spot, David delighted in the soft moans from Patrick as the man pulled at his back to get them closer together. Feeling as though he had done enough to make it last significantly, David took a moment to admire his work with a mischievous smirk. Patrick would have words about this later, but for now, he felt pride in being able to claim the man in a small way. Not to show ownership or mark territory, but to remind him that this man was giving himself to him and David was doing the same for him.

Before he could think himself to tears over a hickey, he moved onwards, or rather downwards. He kissed his way to Patrick’s nipples, but when he didn’t get a greater response from kissing or nipping at them, he moved on. He deemed it an unfair advantage that the man’s nipples weren’t sensitive in the way his were, and that Patrick knew he had that advantage. The thought didn’t bother him long as he kissed every inch of his partner’s skin that he could with firm hands resting on his shoulders, not guiding or restricting, simply looking to touch. David savored every kiss, enjoying the salty taste of light perspiration and the way Patrick’s breath hitched at every touch of his lips. He stopped at the waist band of Patrick’s Levis and kissed across to Patrick’s other side to work his way back up.

Then he heard the most delightful sound come out of Patrick’s mouth when he kissed a particular spot on his side. It was a mixture of a moan and a whimper that made David’s cock twitch. He looked up at Patrick, giving the spot and open mouth kiss, sucking lightly, eliciting another moan as the man writhed beneath him. With a smirk, David noted the spot, debated on biting and sucking a hickey into it, before deciding it would have to be for another time. Right then, there was a particular part of Patrick’s he wanted his mouth on. 

Eagerly, he sat up and worked at Patrick’s belt while making eye contact with the man. His eyes filled with a question, and Patrick’s own heavy lidded, lust filled eyes were almost enough to undo him. The man didn’t need to nod to give consent, but David waited for the slight nod before sliding the belt out of the loops and tossing it to the ground. He wasn’t about to go too fast simply because he couldn’t control his libido. No, need wasn’t going to take over his joy.

Patrick watched as David made quick work of removing his jeans, helping here and there, but mostly just watching. A part of him wanted to look away, the part of him he wished he could silence as it was filled with embarrassment and shame, the rest of him couldn’t take his eyes away. He couldn’t believe how beautiful David was and how everything he did was incredibly intoxicating and arousing. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have David. When David’s eyes landed on him before he crawled back onto the bed, Patrick felt his body melt from the heat of his blush. Both from feeling extremely exposed — though still in boxers, they weren’t covering much at all — and from the feelings that swelled in his chest at the delicious smile on David’s face. If there was one thing he could count on with David, it was that he could never keep his thoughts to himself, he had no poker face to speak of, Patrick always knew what David was thinking.

“Mm,” was the noise of approval from him that could undo Patrick easily. It was torture at the store when just a small noise could arouse him so. David kissed his way back up the bed, taking his sweet time with the insides of Patrick’s thigh, then the other thigh, ignoring the cotton boxers that were tented by Patrick’s impressive cock, much to Patrick’s slight disapproval. Disapproval that he involuntary let slip with a small whine that David almost missed. When David worked his way back up the second thigh, making note of every spot that made the other man’s body twitch and his hips buck, he held his face just above the tip of the boxer tent and looked up at Patrick. He took in the man’s scent, wondering if there was a way to bottle such a musk for him to keep all to himself. He knew he’d never get enough of it. 

The shorter man had to tense his body in an attempt to suppress the intense rush as he realized that it was likely that it might actually be possible for him to come without even being touched when he looked down at David. It took him a moment to recollect himself and realize the man was waiting for him to respond. Had he said something? Patrick wondered, then realized that no, he was simply waiting for a go-ahead. So careful and considerate to Patrick’s comfort, a tenderness that still surprised him. David was anything but tender at the store, but in moments of brief privacy between them, he was for Patrick alone. Forcing himself to breathe slowly, Patrick gave David a small nod, not trusting his voice to work.

David’s eyes never left Patrick’s as he nuzzled the cock before him, not bothering to free it from its cotton prison just yet. His eyes still didn’t move as he wrapped his mouth around the tip of the cock, flicking his tongue at it teasingly. Patrick’s moan sent waves of pleasure down David’s back, it was a sound he would never get enough of, he would even go as far as calling it his favourite sound in the world. 

“David,” Patrick breathed out, voice aching with pained desire. A desire so strong he couldn’t even verbalize what he wanted. 

Forget the moan,  _that_  was David’s favourite sound in the entirety of existence. He knew what that sound meant, and he wasted no time in pulling down the last of the fabric keeping him from Patrick. This time he didn’t care to pull them all the way off like he did the jeans, no instead he took a few seconds to appreciate how hard Patrick was for him, how his cock was leaking with precum and it’d barely even been touched this whole time. He couldn’t keep himself anymore, he thought about taking the time to tease the man, but he needed to know how Patrick tasted. 

He brought his tongue to the base of Patrick’s cock and licked up the underside to the tip before sucking it into his mouth in one smooth motion. Patrick’s hips bucked, not expecting David to be so quick to put his mouth around him. David hummed happily at the reaction and noises he was getting from Patrick, knowing that the hum would only add to the pleasure. He licked at the tip of Patrick’s cock, enjoying the taste before he took more of the cock into his mouth. 

David’s experience with sex was likely the only good that ever came from his garbage dump of past relationships. While sure, he felt used a lot afterwards, the sex itself was always great and he knew he excelled at it. Particularly his ability to suck cock, a skill he was eager to show off to Patrick and if he was lucky, he’d get to show off to him again and again. Giving head wasn’t always his favourite activity, especially when his jaw ached, but after only a few seconds of having Patrick’s cock in his mouth, feeling the man writhe below him, hearing his moans, tasting him, smelling him, it was all too much. It was all so damn good. He could do it for ages.

He took in as much of the cock as his gag reflex would allow, even then, some more, choking a little. A noise that made Patrick groan deliciously. David pressed his own hips against the mattress to alleviate his own needs, though the zipper of his own jeans wasn’t exactly comfortable, and made use of his tongue on the base of the cock as he pulled up back to to the tip.

“Fuck,” Patrick breathed out, his hands tangling into David’s hair, again simply to touch. Briefly, David was distracted by the thought of his hair being mussed up, then Patrick made his favourite sound and he was a goner, “David.”

He deep throated the cock again, somehow taking in more so this time, lips almost touching the base, pulled out, and then went for it again. Ideally, he’d have Patrick fuck his mouth, move himself in and out and hold his head still, but that was for another time. After a good conversation about some of the rougher things David liked. This time, David relished in setting the pace and listening to Patrick’s heady moans and pants. He slurped his way back up and sucked at the tip for a glorious moment of Patrick’s hips jerking and hands gripping hair.

“David, I-” He couldn’t speak as David took him in again. David didn’t need him to though, he knew what he was going to say. He felt it in the way Patrick was practically vibrating beneath him. He looked up at Patrick again, tongue pressing his cock to the roof of his mouth while stroking it at the same time. The look was enough to undo Patrick and he came with a soft cry, hips bucking into David’s mouth as he swallowed the cum and lapped at Patrick’s cock through it all. Riding through some of the aftershock until some squirming told him it was too much and he let off. 

When he pulled off with a perfect  _pop!_  he coughed and climbed back up the bed to lay on his side against Patrick. Draping an arm across the man’s stomach and nuzzling his face into the side of his neck. He waited patiently — a word Patrick never thought he would ever pair with the bratty ex-rich boy — while Patrick came down from his intense high and collected himself enough to be able to speak again, or at least register whatever David could say. 

“So…?” David asked slowly into Patrick’s neck, too nervous to look him in the face.

Patrick laughed and rolled to his side, taking hold of David’s face to force him to look, a thumb running over David’s lips slowly, with wonder in his eyes. “You’re amazing.” Was all Patrick could muster in a breathy, well-satiated voice, before kissing David deep and with reckless abandon as he pushed his tongue into David’s mouth, tasting himself in the man’s mouth. A move so aggressive and sensual that David did not expect it this time, but welcome it eagerly, especially when Patrick pressed his chest up against his. 

“This seems unfair,” Patrick pulled away, moving a hand to tug at David’s waistband.

David shook his head with a smirk, “I don’t know what that means.”

Then Patrick’s hand was on David’s bulge, so bold and decisive that David’s smirk was wiped from his face and he gasped loudly as Patrick squeezed. “David?” Patrick maintained eye contact as if to deliver some very serious news about the store.

“Mhm?” was all David could muster while his cock was still in the other man’s hand, being squeezed delightfully. 

Patrick leaned in, his mouth just a hair away from David’s. He whispered in his teasing tone; the same tone he’d used earlier to tell David to hang in there before he helped that interrupting customer who wanted bath salts; the same teasing whisper he used daily on David when David was being his ridiculous, bratty self, “You’re so hard.” He emphasized it by squeezing harder. 

Now  _that_  was unfair. Completely and utterly unfair. How was David supposed to survive public interactions with the man when he knew the next time he teased David, his cock would harden that instant, and knowing Patrick, it wouldn’t take long before he used that tone the next time they were in public. There was no way he should be allowed to use that teasing tone to say something so incredibly arousing while holding David’s cock. 

“Mm,” David groaned, losing himself to the feeling. Patrick’s voice reverberating in his ears and translating to his throbbing cock that was aching to be released. When Patrick’s hand slowly made work of his jeans’ button, he remembered himself and bit the inside of his lips nervously. Desire warring with his need to make Patrick comfortable. 

“You don’t have to,” he said finally, catching Patrick’s hand to stop him.

Patrick looked at him softly, carefully studying his face. It always made David feel vulnerable when he looked at him that way, Patrick could read him like a book and it was terrifying. Patrick rarely needed to ask for clarification on David’s meaning, he got it from his face. It was both refreshing and exhilarating to have someone know him so well, but it also meant keeping things to himself was incredibly difficult.

“I want to,” Patrick said simply and firmly.

“Okay, but just so you know, you don’t have to just cause I did, I’m more than happy after—” Patrick used the only trick that did the job of silencing one of David’s rambles and kissed him softly, achingly tender, while his hand continued to undo the other man’s jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly.

“David,” he spoke before David could continue after the kiss, “I want to because I want you. Not because I feel like it’s owed to you. Okay?”

David couldn’t contain his smile as he nodded enthusiastically, “Okay.”

“Good, now off,” Patrick grinned as he shoved the jeans downwards.

“So impatient,” David muttered, still smiling, and he wiggled out of his jeans then taking the time to fold them and place them with his sweater before joining Patrick on the bed again. 

His body had barely just hit the mattress when Patrick pushed him to his back and climbed back on top of him, straddling his thighs this time. While David had been removing his jeans, he saw that Patrick had abandoned his boxers, even soft David appreciated his cock. Patrick took in the sight of David beneath him and knew if he wasn’t so spent, his cock would be hardening right then. He never thought the sight of another man’s hard cock tenting boxers would drive him this wild, but the sight of David’s could potentially reduce his refractory period. He released a slow breath, resisting the urge to let out a low whistle, and ran a hand down David’s chest, making sure to flick his nipple. Learning David’s body was his favourite activity and he was good at it, even with the nerves of doing this all for the first time, he was sure of himself, sure that he was doing things right when David writhed beneath him or moaned into his mouth. David was dramatic, but an actor, he was not. 

That bit of confidence was enough to help him push past the nerves as he leaned down to kiss David’s neck, making sure to kiss a particular spot that made David’s whole body react, and to kiss down to his collarbone, then to his chest. He gave attention to both nipples — making sure to nip at them both and to elicit wonderful gasps — and though he wanted to spend more time teasing the man, he moved on, kissing David’s abdomen, noticing the way he tensed below him. David had always been sensitive to comments on his eating behaviors and it made Patrick ache a little to think of David as self-conscious of his body.

He kissed the man’s stomach all the more tenderly, running his hands over his sides. He wanted to tell David how beautiful he is without saying a word. When David finally relaxed underneath him and reacted positively to the kisses, Patrick felt he had made his point. He sat up and moved lower on the bed, leaning down to kiss David’s thighs. He was going to give David the same slow treatment that he’d shown him. 

When Patrick skipped over where David’s thighs met, David wiggled. “Mm, I think you missed a spot.”

Patrick held back a laugh and looked up, “Really? Where?” He looked to David’s thigh, pointedly not at his cock. “Here?” he asked, kissing dangerously close to the hem of David’s boxers. “Or here?” he kissed the same spot on the other thigh.

“A little higher actually.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head a little. “Is that right? So here?” He kissed barely a centimeter higher than his last kiss. 

“No, like higher, as in higher off the ground,” David waved his hands upwards, doing his best not to actually gesture at his cock. He was being a brat and he knew it, but he loved the way Patrick never gave in to his bratty attitude. It was a bit self-defeating since he knew this behaviour was going to make Patrick more resistant to what he actually wanted, but at the same time it was so delectable.

“I’m not going to kiss air, David.” Patrick challenged David to say what he meant. He wanted to do it as much as David wanted him to, but he was going to make David say it first.

“Okay fine!” David exclaimed, giving in after hold Patrick’s patient expression of two seconds, “I’m talking about my dick, Pa _trick_.” He hadn’t intended to use his name, but when the rhyme was right there, he couldn’t resist.

Patrick held back another laugh, smirking as he feigned confusion, “What about your dick, David?”

“Ugh!” David flopped his head back onto the pillow for two seconds before bringing it up to look at Patrick, “You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” It was both infuriating and arousing and he decided Patrick shouldn’t have that sort of power — even if it was power David had just given him. 

“‘fraid so,” Patrick answered, looking up at him innocently through his lashes. A look that was also completely unfair. David couldn’t comprehend why someone as gorgeous as Patrick was with him. 

David sighed, then said quietly, “I want you to kiss it, okay?”

“Just kiss it?” the teasing man leaned his head over David’s erection and arched an eyebrow as he pulled at the waistband of the offending boxers that were in his way. Freeing David’s cock, he became a little overwhelmed, biting his bottom lip as he admired it. Knowing David was just as hard for him as he was for David, was incredibly satisfying, albeit overwhelming. He had to take a moment to collect himself, think about what he wanted to do. Was he ready? He wondered, but the longer he stared at David’s beautiful, erect cock, he felt unable to contain how much he wanted it. 

Patrick shook his head back into the moment, realizing David was waiting patiently for him to speak or do something. He then asked, “So, like this?” with a soft kiss to David’s tip.

“You know what,” David waved his arms emphatically, “No, I want- Oh, oh! Okay!” Before finishing his thought, Patrick wrapped his mouth around the tip of David’s cock and lapped his tongue against the slit, tasting the man’s precum eagerly. He didn’t give David a chance to collect himself from such a bold move as he put his research to use, sucking hard at the tip, then dipping down to swallow more of his cock and pushing his tongue against the underside in a similar technique David had used on him. 

Patrick sucked David’s cock relentlessly and boldly, with all the qualities that attracted David to him in the first place. David thought that he was an extremely quick study, and Patrick would never correct him on that. He wasn’t ever going to share how much research he had done or how many awkward ‘how-to’ videos he watched — and re-watched earlier that day  David knew he was the kind who planned everything, but he didn’t know he planned this sort of thing, and he wasn’t going to just yet. Still, it was his first time, he wasn’t as adept to deep throating and could only take in so much and at one point, he accidentally grazed his teeth against David’s cock. Expecting to have to apologize immediately, considering it wasn’t a soft graze, Patrick was surprised by the moaning gasp from David’s lips and locked that away for another night, or rather a conversation before another night. 

It didn’t take long for David to be panting his name and begging him not to stop, not that he would, it was far too good to watch and feel the way he undid David. When his jaw began to ache, David was close, so close. Nerves shot through Patrick as he panicked over what he was going to do. Could he swallow it all? Was he ready to? If he pulled off, it’d make a mess, was that okay? Would he like that? Would David? He didn’t have time to figure it out as David warned him a little late and came hard, hips spasming.

Patrick tried to swallow all of it, suck it all out of David, but it was too much and he had to pull off, coughing some and watching as cum spilled over David’s cock. Fortunately, David was at the end of his orgasm, so it didn’t get everywhere, just dripped down David. Still, Patrick felt bad about the mess. Without even thinking about it, he leaned back down to lick it all off David. It wasn’t just guilt motivating, he loved David’s taste and wanted more. So much more.

David watched in wonder as Patrick cleaned him up with his mouth and clearly enjoying every second of it the same way he enjoyed David’s cock in his mouth. Normally, he’d nervously ask Patrick if he liked it, but from the few times he was able to look down, he could see pure pleasure on the man’s face. When Patrick had lapped up all the cum off David, he crawled back up the bed and flopped down beside David. A leg over his partner’s legs and a hand pulling the man’s side closer to him. 

“You really are impatient and very sure of yourself.” David murmured, pulling Patrick closer and kissing the top of his head. He awkward scooted his boxers back on, since taking them off was more effort and he didn’t want Patrick to move. David usually didn’t cuddle with his sexual partners after the deed, but that was more about the other persons than it was him. He loved affection and couldn’t get enough of feeling Patrick close to him. He sighed contently as Patrick nuzzled closer, kissing his collarbone, and ignored the irrational sense of dread over being abandoned. 

“David,” Patrick grabbed the taller man’s hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss each knuckle, “I really liked that,” he admitted softly.

A teasing quip flew to the front of David’s mind, but he pushed it away. This wasn’t Patrick joking around, it was him being vulnerable to not only David, but to himself. They’d gone much further than David thought they would by then, and he wasn’t about to mock Patrick while he was so bare — both figuratively and literally.

“I did too,” David whispered kissing Patrick’s head again, exhaustion hitting him like the Mont Saint Michel’s galloping tides rushing in, “Even if you did mess up my hair.” He felt Patrick chuckle as he closed his eyes, whatever Patrick said next, if anything, was lost to the room as sleep pulled him under. 

They’d already agreed they weren’t going to stay the entire night, because  _that_  would make using Stevie’s apartment weirder. But they had time to sleep a little, or well, David had time. Patrick, though tired, wasn’t about to sleep, he couldn’t stop going over everything they’d just done. Not in a panic of regret, not even close. In pure bliss. He never knew sex could be so great. He happily rested half-on David while he slept, taking in the man’s warmth and steady frame. Only a week into the relationship and he knew he was absolutely a goner. He wanted that moment for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Patrick and David take things further in their relationship. How are they supposed to work together when all they can think about is the other one naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on a second chapter, but I felt the next work I want to add the series needs a bridge of sorts. Like there needs to be some in between conversations and stuff. This ended up being way longer than I expected. I added some tags for this chapter.
> 
> Formatting note: I used '—' to distinguish between David's and Patrick's texts, David's texts start with it and Patrick's don't.

— _ALEXIS ISN’T PREGNANT!_

Patrick laughed at the string of celebration emojis that followed the text from David. It was probably the first time he’d ever received so many emojis from the prestigious man, it was likely a result of relief and exhaustion. He knew that he should probably respond, but it was 3 AM and David needed to sleep if he was going to be in any condition to work later. Besides, reception wasn’t great up on this cliff. 

The last time he’d hiked up there was just after his first kiss with David, before that he hiked up there almost every morning and evening using the peace of nature to help him sort through his thought. That last time he was there, he’d been unable to rest, couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect and right it felt to have David’s lips against him, even if it was brief. All the nerves and fears that had built up before the birthday dinner had burst into electrifying excitement he couldn’t contain over finding something new, something that made his entire body melt. Something that finally made him feel whole. 

Now, he was up there because, while he’d planned on going back to his place after dropping David off at the motel, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night. Mostly he couldn’t stop thinking about David. David naked. David’s skin. His mouth and oh, the way he’d used it. David moaning and writhing. David being a brat when Patrick’s face was right by his cock. Then David’s taste, his smell. The noise he made when he came. Thinking about it all was enough to make Patrick’s jeans far too restricting and as much as he wanted to do something about it, he wasn’t about to in a public place — even if it was highly unlikely anyone was around. 

It was overwhelming. Not in the way that terrified him; it was overwhelmingly great. Nothing like when he first had sex with Rachel. It wasn’t that it’d been bad, but it certainly wasn’t spectacular like the last night had been with David. It was awkward, extremely awkward, even after he’d done the research, even after all the attempts to make it better for both of them. He’d had some time since meeting David to come to terms with the true reason it never worked out. Even knowing now that he was gay — though he had yet to verbalize it —feeling all the things he was supposed to while with someone surprised him, made him giddy. He was teenager discovering sex for the first time and it was great. Things made sense and clicked with David. Even the parts that seemed like they should be awkward, felt right. 

Patrick sat on a rock for a long time, long enough to watch the sunrise at 6. He spent all that time reflecting on everything, but mostly trying to stop himself from thinking about the previous night. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive a day of work if he couldn’t get it all out of the forefront of his mind. Especially since they still didn’t have a permanent solution to their lack of privacy. He was going to have to milk the memory until the next time they could get more than a few minutes to themselves, and that alone, was going to make it difficult to push it out of his mind. 

All too soon, for him at least, it was nearing 7 and he had to hike back to his car to ensure he’d get a shower in before opening the store, because, let’s be honest, there was no way David was going to do that. Fortunately, and unfortunately, he wouldn’t have to face David in public until well after 11. As much as he wanted the man in his arms again already, he wasn’t sure he would maintain a professional demeanor with him around. 

As much as David hated mornings, Patrick loved them. He loved opening up the store, setting up the display outside with the new shipment, taking in the calm of a town just waking up. He got to go over paperwork that David would otherwise distract him from and replenish the moisturizers and other products that sold well the previous day. He also loved the few morning regulars who came for fresh fruit and vegies they got every morning from a nearby farm that was close enough to deliver to them, but not quite close enough to earn enough business from the townfolk on their own. 

They didn’t make much from those sales, but he enjoyed the interactions. The customers reminded him of how things were in his home town. Everyone knew everything about everyone, and while gossip was something that often left a sour taste in his mouth, he enjoyed hearing about how well someone’s grand-niece was doing in school, or how someone’s child is getting married, or any other positive tidbits from people proud of their own. 

Patrick kept himself busy enough for the first few hours after opening, that he completely wiped all the filthy thoughts of David from his mind. Instead, when he thought of David, it was fondly about how Rose Apothecary was such a beautiful idea that, despite his big city attitude, was incredibly small town. The idea of using local brands and bringing them together, it was homey and intimate. While on the surface, with the aesthetics of the store and David’s attitude, it certainly seemed shallow, it was anything but. It warmed Patrick to think about, and while his initial motivations to help David were purely selfish (to find a way to be close to him while he explored his feelings), he was glad he got to help the man make the store happen.

With the ring of the bell above the door, all warm and fuzzy thoughts were replaced by all the dirty thoughts he’d been avoiding as he watched David walk through the doors with his ridiculous white sunglasses on and two coffee cups. Patrick didn’t understand how David could wear such ridiculous things and make them look so attractive, he just did. And it was impossible for Patrick not to look the man up and down appreciatively.

“Morning,” David stopped short of the doors to take in Patrick with an obvious smirk on his face. 

“Good morning, David,” Patrick greeted him almost as though he were greeting a customer, making David’s nose wrinkle in annoyance as they met up in front of the counter.

“For you,” David handed him one of the cups before taking off his sunglasses. 

“How very generous of you,” he smiled, putting the cup down so that he could rest his hands on the taller man’s hips.

“Mm, actually Twyla wanted to thank you for helping out with some business financial thing or something,” David draped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders casually, careful not to spill his much needed coffee, and gave him a short kiss. 

“I helped her with her solo for the jazzagals,” Patrick corrected him.

David shrugged, giving him another peck before stepping back to drink his coffee. “Well, I wasn’t listening beyond not having to pay for it.” He clearly didn’t listen that much then either since he didn’t question how Patrick helped Twyla with singing.

Patrick didn’t mind, he wasn’t really listening either, he was distracted by David’s mouth on the lid of his cup. The sort of distraction he could not have at work and that he wished David didn’t notice. He coughed uncomfortably and turned away, looking for some idle task to get work on and clear his head. Somehow forgetting what he’d been doing before David had walked in. 

David pawed at his back until he turned around. “So, there’s something in the stockroom,” David whispered, slinging his arms around Patrick’s neck against, pulling him in close, “That I’d like to um show you.” Even with being boldly sexy, he still cringed nervously, like he was asking rather than suggesting. Last night certainly emboldened him, but he was still being careful not to push Patrick.

“David,” Patrick sighed, resisting the urge to devour the man’s mouth, “The store’s open.”

David shrugged as if he didn’t think anything was wrong with that, then said after Patrick gave him a disapproving look, “We can just turn that sign around and-”

“David, as much as I’d like to  _see_  whatever it is you want to show me,” Patrick had to look away to keep talking or he might have changed his mind at the way David’s eyebrows shot up and his lips pursed into that wonderful smirk of his. “We kind of need to make money,” he said in his mockingly condescending voice that unfairly reminded David of the previous night, making him half hard.

“Ugnn,” David whined, knees bending, “We can listen for the bell.”

“No,” Patrick laughed shaking his head, knowing full well if he went into the stockroom with him right then, neither of them would hear the bell.

“Well, at least let us,” he finished his sentence by gently pressing his lips against Patrick’s, it was enough to make them both lose themselves. What started out gentle turned into tongues dancing, teeth biting, hands gripping and bodies struggling to get closer and closer. 

Then the damned bell. David whined as Patrick shoved him away. He did get to feel a sense of pride as Patrick had to take a moment to regulate his breathing before greeting the customer, who smiled knowingly at them and went off towards the moisturizers. 

Patrick turned back to a smug looking David and put his hands on his shoulders, forcing them to keep a distance. “David, how about you take the day off?”

"But I still haven’t shown you that uh thing in the back.” David grinned, half serious about wanting to take Patrick into the stockroom. He was sure if he told the man everything he wanted to do back there he’d rush the customer out and close up shop to make it happen. Patrick was the one who pulled him back there just the day before to make out. Still, David knew he was right about needing to actually make money.

Patrick turned David around and pushed him towards the door as he quickly swiped up his drink and sunglasses. “How about you come back after close? We can go over it then,” he said, trying to convince him to leave so that some work could at least be done, though the  aroused cock in his pants told him that it would be difficult regardless.

David looked over his shoulders with raised eyebrows, mouthing hopefully, “Really?”

Patrick’s stomach fluttered as more heat rushed to his cock. He really shouldn’t have said that because there was no way he was going to be able to help that customer now with images of David having his way with him in the stockroom going through his mind. He wondered what David wanted to do and if it was the same things that Patrick wanted him to do. 

He cannot be thinking about that now. He shook his, “No, I meant to talk about things.”

“Right,  _talk_ ,” David winked, putting his sunglasses on and opening the door.

“Not what I meant David!” he called out.

“Mhmm,” the man nodded before leaving. Patrick mentally cursed him for making that arousing noise and couldn’t figure out how he was going to go about the rest of his shift now. He quickly retreated to behind the counter and smiled at the customer from across the room, asking if they needed help and hoping they didn’t need him to go over.

 

** 

 

David couldn’t suppress the ridiculous, giddy smile that graced his face the entire way to the liquor store and to the motel. He did manage to reduce it right before entering the office, lest he be pestered by Stevie — not that it would make a difference.

“Oh hello,” Stevie looked up from her screen that David knew didn’t have any work on it.

“Good morning,” he slid his feet to the counter, hiding something behind his back.

“How was your night?” Stevie teased, “I noticed a certain bottle was missing some whiskey.”

“Okay, okay,” David nodded, bringing his hands up to the counter to reveal the new bottle of whiskey he bought, “Think of this as a thank you,” he said as he removed his sunglasses.

She honestly hadn’t expected David to do that, it was surprisingly kind of him and she appreciated it, but she had to give him heck, “I think ‘thank you’ gifts aren’t usually replacements for something you took.”

“Um, well, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” David smiled, glad to spend time with Stevie given how busy they’ve been. Since their platonic sleepover, they both had been making the effort and it gave them both a sense of relief that neither was going to lose the other, even if neither would admit to it.

“Right,” Stevie said slowly and very clearly ‘convinced,’ then perked up when she pointed out, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Um, what question?” he shook his head, feigning ignorance as he examined his nails.

“How was last night?” she tried to suppress her smile, but she couldn’t help feel like a fangirl. Patrick was so perfect for David and she was excited to see their relationship progress, even with her somewhat awkward history with David. 

He did his best to fight off a blush and grin as he deflected, “I don’t know, how was galloping through the forest with Jake?” he even acted out the galloping part. 

Stevie threw an eraser at him. “You’re seriously not going to tell me?”

“What and you’re not going to tell me?” he bent down to pick up the eraser just to throw it back.

“Fine,” she straightened up in her seat and looked him in the eyes, “Jake found this nice secluded spot and we started with some kissing which didn’t last so long, cause, well, you know how he is—”

“Okay! Okay! lalalalala!” David plugged his ears, bouncing up and down as if that would get the images of Jake and Stevie out of his head. She laughed at him until he settled down and leaned over the counter on his elbows.

“You really want to know what we did in your place?” They both cringed at the words, “I know, I know,” he waved at her to keep her from saying anything, “You know what I mean.”

She thought about it for a moment, remembering how her bed smelled very strongly of lavender and it made her oddly okay with knowing — they had been considerate enough to wash the sheets. Besides, she was fairly certain whatever they’d done was very tame compared to her night. “Yes, I want details David.” Stevie smiled and shoved him lightly as he broke out into a huge grin.

“Ooo details about what?” Alexis crept up behind them, somehow she made no noise in entering the office.

David groaned and stood up, placing a hand on his hip to face Alexis. “Nothing.”

“Were you talking about whatever had you coming home with messed up hair,” she accentuated the last three words by tussling David’s hair and shaking her shoulders.

“Hey, stop it, stop,” he swatted her hands away like they were pesky mosquitoes. He quickly pulled his phone out to use the mirror app and fix his hair. Only, a text message from Patrick lit up the screen and he forgot about it.

_Hey, sorry I kicked you out like that, I just couldn’t stop thinking about last night with you around and I needed to maintain some professionalism._

David couldn’t stop smiling at the screen as he typed his reply, completely ignoring the women in the room as they immediately began to gossip about him like he wasn’t there.

— _What about last night had you so distracted?_

He thought about adding a winking face, but he’d already regretted all those emojis he’d used that morning when he was celebrating Alexis’s lack of womb inhabitants. He mentally sent a thank you to God that she was joking about twins before hitting send. When he looked back up to Alexis and Stevie, he found them staring at him expectantly.

“Um, what?” he asked, annoyed they were even around, even though he was in Stevie’s office and he was only texting. He wanted to be alone with Patrick and not have two prying eyes around.

“Was that Patrick?” Alexis squealed, leaning forward with her hands at her chest. “You’re so smitten!”

“Ugh,” he rolled his eyes. His phone vibrated and he thankfully used that to ignore them again. 

_Mostly, I’m thinking about your sloppy mouth._

David felt himself grow harder as he read and re-read the text and knowing the implication of the message. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved the way Patrick teased him and in this moment, he loved that he used it to also arouse him. His cheeks ached from so much smiling as he stared at the screen.

“David,” Alexis swiped at his phone, which he yanked away defensively, “What are you texting about?”

“Yeah David, what are you texting about?” Stevie piped in with a knowing grin.

He glared and shook his head at her before turning to Alexis. “Patrick’s just letting me know about a prospective supplier.”

“Oh a prospective supplier?” Stevie couldn’t help herself, “What exactly would they be  _supplying_?”

“Well, if you must know,” David paused, trying to come up with a believable lie, when he thought of the farmer he was trying to meet with, “cheese.” 

“Oh,” Alexis pouted, hoping to get juicier details then that.

“Cheese?” Stevie narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes, cheese,” he nodded, “Now are we done with the interrogation?”

“Where were you last night, David?” Alexis asked with a grin. “Were you and Patrick—”

“Ugh, choke on a dick,” he snapped, then grimaced. He hadn’t meant to say that, now he had to live with that being a thing he said to his sister. He shouldn’t talk to people with his mind stuck on Patrick. 

“Ew David,” she smacked his arm, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

He opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to cover up his Freudian slip, but when nothing came to him, he just growled in frustration, threw on his sunglasses to hide his embarrassment and stormed out with the two women laughing behind him.

 

** 

 

Patrick wasn’t going to make it to 5 PM if he kept looking at his phone. He knew it probably wasn’t smart to send that first text. Or to respond to David’s prompting. He should have known what David’s answer was going to be and that it’d be so damn distracting.

— _Is sloppy how you’d describe the way this mouth choked on your cock?_

He was thankful the store was empty at the time and he was working on their budget —  _behind_ the counter. Still, he knew he shouldn’t reply, but his hands hand a mind of their own, or rather, were listening to a different head of his.

_I wasn’t saying your ability to suck cock was sloppy, just that your mouth is sloppy._

He felt his face heat up as he typed the words. He wondered if it might be too much to talk so callously about what they’d done last night — he of course had no second thoughts about winding David up with the sloppy mouth comments. The other night meant so much more than sex and he didn’t want to reduce it like that, still, he wasn’t quite thinking with his brain. He hit send and quickly tucked his phone away into his pocket before he lost his nerve completely. Sexting wasn’t exactly new to him, but it was new with David. It made him nervous, oddly more nervous than everything he did last night had. 

His phone chimed, but he ignored it, both wanting to know what David replied, and not wanting to know. He continued with his work, actively not thinking about it. Then his phone chimed again. Then again and he had to look. 

— _Call my mouth sloppy again and I won’t show you that thing in the stockroom._

— _Trust me, you want to see it._

David then sent a picture of him captioned ‘ _a bit of a sneak peak.’_ It was a selfie taken at a very high angle that had him looking up into the camera, the implication of which was hard to miss since he had two fingers in his mouth. David was not a subtle man and Patrick had to curse him for it right then because he couldn’t look away from the picture despite how hard it made his cock. He knew he needed to put his phone down and think about the most unattractive things he could to compose himself as he ran the store. He looked at the time, hoping to see it be closer to 5 than it was. 

_David._

He simply texted back, not sure what he wanted, which he knew meant he should definitely put the phone down.

— _What?_

_I need to work._

— _I’m not stopping you._

_You’re making it hard._

— _Making what hard?_

_David._

— _What??_

_I’m turning my phone off._

— _Don’t do that_

_We’ll talk at 5._

 

**

 

David went into a panic. Did that selfie cross the line? Oh, he shouldn’t have sent it. Patrick said they’d talk. Was he going to end things? Was this too much? Was David too much? He was always too much. He fucked things up again. He was pacing the motel room as he thought himself into a spiral of worst-case scenarios. The minutes until 5 PM were excruciatingly long and he made his way to the store much too early. He spent the last 30 minutes pacing on the sidewalk beside the building to keep Patrick from seeing him.

The clock barely struck five as David stepped into the store, turning the open sign around behind him. He went right up to Patrick who was still helping a customer at the register and blurted out an apology.

“Sorry?” Patrick he looked at David in confusion only to see the look of pure panic of his face. “Hold on a second, okay?”

“Okay,” David nodded excessively and paced as Patrick finished up the transaction, followed the customer to the door to lock it behind them.

Patrick walked up to David, stilling the bundle of nervous energy that made the man up by putting his hand on his arms and rubbing them soothingly. “Alright David, what’s going on? Why are you sorry?”

“It was too much, I was, I mean, I shouldn’t have sent you that picture, it was too far for you and now I ruined things-”

“Woah woah,” Patrick slipped his hands onto the taller man’s hips and stepped in closer so that they were barely touching. “David, you are not too much.” David’s eyes welled up and he looked up to keep the tears at bay. “I just needed to put the phone away to keep our store from being that creepy perv store where the guy always has a boner.”

David choked out a laugh and relaxed in Patrick’s firm hold of him. He draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulders and asked timidly, “I didn’t scare you off?”

“You did not scare me off,” Patrick affirmed, “In fact, you did quite the opposite.”

“The opposite?” David liked the sound of that, feeling so much better and foolish for having let himself get so worked up. 

“Yes,” Patrick pressed his body up to David, “I couldn’t wait to get you back in my arms.” He emphasized his words by kissing him. Slow and passionate, needing to savour the feeling of David’s extremely soft lips and the taste of his tongue in every slow movement of their mouths. It was the kind of kiss that made every second last a lifetime and the world around them still into nothing. The kind of kiss that didn’t need more, that satiated every need to be touched, but intensified all those needs when it ends.

“Mm,” David smiled, resting his forehead against Patrick’s trying to collect himself. There were giant windows revealing them to everyone afterall. “So, what did you want to talk about them.”

Patrick laughed, “I’m having a hard time remembering right now.”

“A  _hard_ time?” David accentuated the word by pressing the bulge in his pants against Patrick’s, earning a soft gasp. “Maybe that thing in the uh stock room will help you remember.”

“David,” Patrick whispered his protest, but made no attempt to stop David as he grabbed his hand and pulled them through the closed curtain behind the counter.  _We should talk first_ , he tried to say, but no words came out as David pressed him against the only bit of wall that wasn’t behind boxes or shelves. Talking became the last thing he wanted to use his tongue for as David’s explored his mouth. 

It took two strokes of David’s tongue on his to bring his cock to full attention, only this time he didn’t fight it. He gave in to David, to his perfect mouth, to his wandering hands and to the satisfying press of his hips. He tried to follow David’s lips as they kissed their way down, but he moved too quickly. David nipped lightly at his neck just to earn a warning, “David.”

“I know, I know,” David smirked, his hands deftly working at unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt, allowing him to kiss more skin. Patrick’s skin was intoxicating, even with his minimal skin care routine, it was soft and it was so warm, a heat David wanted to wrap himself in always. And David was sure he never loved the way anyone’s sweat tasted until Patrick. He imagined Patrick sweating as he tried to contain his arousal when he got David’s texts and it made David’s kisses all the more urgent.

Patrick let out a soft whine at the loss of David’s hips as the man worked his way lower and lower. The disappointment only lasted two seconds as the taller man got on his knees and looked up at him. The sight took all of his breath away, that selfie didn’t do this moment justice. Having David look up him like that was going to be the death of him. He watched with stilled breaths as David slowly untucked his shirt from his jeans and then he worked agonizingly slow at his belt buckle. Patrick managed to take a breath when David broke eye contact to pull the belt out of the loops, careful not to let it swing and hit him. 

Then his eyes were back on Patrick’s face, that couldn’t stop watching David with such wonder and lust. He slowly undid Patrick’s jeans, eyes looking up in a question. A question Patrick wasn’t sure he could actually answer, because there was no way he could speak and he wasn’t sure he could move. He bit his bottom lip, as David stopped to wait for permission. Patrick’s hands somehow found David, one simply resting on his shoulder while the other gently caressed the side of his face. 

David eagerly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Patrick managed a nod. God, he wanted this too much. He went back to his slow teasing, excited by how eager Patrick’s cock was to escape his jeans as he unzipped them. His fingers slipped under the waistband of the jeans, then under the band of the boxers and took his sweet time to pull them down and over Patrick’s cock, watching as it bounced in release. He swallowed as his own cock throbbed in his pants. He was glad he chose to wear loose fitting pants that morning.

He looked up to Patrick and relished in the way the man’s hand slid to the back of his head. When they talked, he’s tell him that hair pulling is extremely welcomed, but right now, he was aching to taste him. He was done teasing when he saw the way Patrick was leaking for him. With a smile, he brought his tongue to the slit of Patrick’s cock, his own body electric at the sound of Patrick’s sharp inhale.

Then, as if the entire universe was conspiring against them, someone knocked on the store’s front door. Patrick jumped and David cursed, leaning his head against Patrick’s hip, mentally willing the intruder away. Whoever it was knocked again, louder and more irritating.

“We should-”

“No,” David cut Patrick off. He’d been waiting all day for this moment — he actually didn’t think this moment would happen at all — and he wasn’t about to have it ruined. “We’re closed, they can read the sign.”

Then they heard the muffle sound of David’s name being called and he knew that he’d have to deal with this. “Ugh,” he growled, getting to his feet and grabbing Patrick’s face, “I’ll be right back.” He gave him a kiss before going to the curtain, tugging at his long sweater to cover his front before he went out onto the sales floor. 

Johnny Rose stood outside, stupidly happy as he waved at him. David glared at his father as he marched to the door. He unlocked it and opened it only a enough for his face to fit through. Firmly keeping his foot behind it so the man couldn’t push his way in.

“What?” he snapped.

His father blinked, taken aback, “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“Uh no,” David shook his head, “We’re closed.”

“Oh,” Johnny frowned, clearly whatever he’d planned was being thwarted, “Well, I came by to tell you that we’re having dinner at the café, if you wanted to join.”

“I would,” David said, knees bending as he eagerly wanted to get back to Patrick, “It’s just, I have a lot to do here, the back room needs uh reorganising.”

“Oh, okay, well, good luck with that,” his father nodded his understanding, though clearly a little disappointed.

“Maybe tomorrow?” David said quickly before Johnny left. This perked his dad back up as he nodded, then they waved goodbye to each other.

David couldn’t get the door closed and locked fast enough, but when he turned around, Patrick was emerging from the curtain looking completely not-disheveled. His shirt and jeans back to being done up and tucked in. He’d even got his belt back on. With a pout, David went to go meet Patrick on the other side of the counter only to be stopped in front of it.

“No, uh stay there,” Patrick coughed, now that he was closer, it was obvious that Patrick was still coming down from what had been about to happen and it made David smile knowingly, “I think it’s better if we have some distance so that we can talk.”

“Fine,” David dragged the word out in a whine, leaning his hands on the counter. He wanted rush Patrick back into the stockroom and get his mouth around that cock of his, but he would never make the man do anything he didn’t want to do. It was important to Patrick that they talk, so it was important to him as well, even if it made him incredibly nervous.

“Well, first of all, I think we need to talk about professional boundaries,” Patrick gave David a pointed look.

The taller man, looked around and responded casually, “I don’t know what that means.”

“It means,” Patrick ignored the obvious lie to explain, “We need to stop with the sex talk during store hours. We have to be able to work together without trying to jump each other.”

“You want to jump me?” David bit his lip suggestively.

Patrick sighed, unable to contain a smile despite himself. He knew David was going to be difficult, it just meant he was going to have to be a bit tough, “If you don’t want to take this seriously, I can just—”

“Fine, fine,” David stopped him before he could say anything more, “I’ll be serious.” His mouth said it, but the smirk it was making wasn’t quite as believable.

“Good,” Patrick smiled anyway, hand instinctively going to reach for David’s before he stopped himself. “So, no sexy conversations, verbal or otherwise, while the store is opened, agreed?”

“Agreed,” David grumbled, rolling his eyes, already trying to think of some loopholes. 

“And we can’t do anything here,” Patrick added slowly, as though he were reluctant to do so.

This made David gasp and complain, “What? Come on, where are we supposed to do… things?” 

“I know we have yet to figure that out, but we need this place to remain a workplace. I'm not sure I could remain professional here if all I think about when I go into the stockroom is- well you know.” Patrick looked away awkwardly.

“You know I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, you’re right it was inappropriate and it won’t happen again, “ David word vomited an apology, guilt gnawing at his gut at the thought of Patrick regretting anything they did.

“It’s fine David,” Patrick smiled warmly, “Honestly, we need to make it a rule because of how much I wanted you to continue.” It was true, it gave Patrick a certain thrill he wasn’t exactly proud of, but he really wanted to do a lot of things to David in the stock room. 

“Oh,” David bit back his smile as he blushed. A moment of delicious eye fucking between the two of them followed, as they both thought about what had been about to happen in the stockroom before Johnny so rudely interrupted. 

David leaned forward, “Keep our work life and sex life separate, got it. Was that all you wanted to talk about? Or can we go find an empty parking lot or cliff side or something?”

“David, we’re not teenagers. We’re not using my car.” Patrick sighed, though the thought of taking David to his spot on the cliff crossed his mind, but the conversation wasn’t over and that was far too public for him to be comfortable.

“Okay but like you didn’t get to have this experience as a teenager, think of it as a life experience you get to tick off.”

“I think I’ll live just fine without it,” Patrick smirked as David frowned. “I also wanted to talk about something else.” He swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say as he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep David from seeing them shake. 

It shouldn’t make him so nervous, he’d had this conversation with Rachel, but David made it brand new. Made it mean more. It was less desperate to make things work, rather it was to make things so much better, to be on the same page. But what if they weren’t so compatible? What if they liked different things? It was ridiculous to think and he knew it, after the previous night, it was difficult to think of them as anything other than compatible. 

“Okay,” David said slowly, his mouth twisting into a worried frown while he waited for Patrick to explain.

“Well,” Patrick took a deep breath, willing himself to be the picture of calm and confidence that he didn’t feel, “It’s just, last night was,” he paused.

“A mistake?” David filled in anxiously.

“What? No,” Patrick grabbed the other man’s hands and squeezed, “Last night was beyond perfect.”

The nervous man released a breath, “Okay good, good, keep saying things like that,” he smiled in relief. He knew it was dumb for him to assume Patrick would say that, but, as much as he tried to weed them out, his deep rooted insecurities wouldn’t go away. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I want more,”  _so much more_  he wanted to add, but quickly rushed out, “but I’m not ready for more just yet.”

“Uh huh,” David nodded, unsurprised by the admission, “We’re going at the pace that makes you comfortable and happy, okay?” He released one of Patrick’s hands to stroke his hair comfortingly. “I’m more than okay with doing what we did last night,” he grinned, earning a small laugh from Patrick as he continued, “or even just kissing. I really like kissing you.”

“I really like kissing you too,” Patrick leaned forward to give him a peck, pulling away before it could become more. “There’s more. I want to discuss what ‘more’ means.”

“Okay, I can get behind this conversation, should we go somewhere more private or…” David gestured to the windows.

“I don’t mean dirty talk,” Patrick rolled his eyes, though the thought did peak his interest, it especially peaked the interest of his cock. 

“Well, what do you mean then?” David asked gently, though a little disappointed, he was happy to talk with Patrick, even if this conversation was getting vulnerable. The kind of conversation that made David’s skin itch as though millions of bugs were crawling over him.

Patrick played with the rings on David’s hand and inhaled deeply before speaking again, “I want to know what you like, what you don’t like, I want to know everything. I want us to talk boundaries and expectations.”

“Oh,” David’s mouth stayed in the ‘o’ shape as he registered what Patrick was asking. “Um, well,” he licked his lips then stared off to a far wall with a terrified expression. This was a conversation he’d been planning on holding off on for a few weeks. Some of his likes tended to scare partners off, but it was probably for the best they have it before they get too deep in whatever it was they were doing. It was the practical thing to do, if Patrick wanted out after, it’d be easier now.

Then Patrick was kissing his knuckles, bringing him back to the moment. “You can tell me anything, I won’t judge.” And he meant it, there was things he was surprised he wanted to try when he’d been doing his research, it wasn’t exactly his place to judge. 

“See you say that, but then you’ll judge when you hear it.” 

“I won’t.” Everything from his face to the tone of his voice was devoid of teasing and filled with nothing but sincerity. It made David’s defenses weak when he did this and he knew he was going to open up despite everything in him screaming for him to stay closed. This man was dangerous to his self-preservation instinct.

“Fine,” he sighed, “But can we go somewhere else? We have to keep that work life sex life separation, remember.” And it’d be 100% less awkward without the wide windows giving them the potential of random onlookers.

“Of course,” Patrick nodded, “This, we can do in the car.” 

 _Among other things_ , David thought to himself, though he wasn’t sure there would be other things after the conversation. “And with some whiskey maybe?” Patrick laughed, but he was serious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me, not going to lie. I guess there's going to be another chapter where they have their conversation.  
> I hadn't planned on making this smutty, but some of it got in there (unlike Patrick oops)
> 
> Don't worry, there is definitely more smut to come, I'm not done in that regard for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David talk "sex"pectations and maybe get a bit distracted.
> 
> (I'm not at all sorry for that pun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really got away from me, ended up being way different than I'd planned. 
> 
> Added more tags for this chapter.

They grabbed some food from a place in Elmdale that David liked — they obviously couldn’t go to the café since David’s family was there and they had to eat otherwise David would become far too hangry to even be around. The elected to dine in and despite nerves, were able to have normal conversations, they shot quips back and forth, laughed, talked about David’s family, and then after some teasing from Patrick, they tossed rolled up napkins at each other like children. It was dinner that made Patrick feel more at ease with everything, it proved they could be mature adults — well mature enough to keep it in their pants — and they would be fine continuing to work together. 

For David, it reminded him that this wasn’t just sex, that Patrick wasn’t with him to use him for a good time. Even with every fibre of him knowing and literally everyone around him saying that Patrick wasn’t, he was never free of the gnawing feeling, especially when the man always found ways to avoid talking about his past. While it wasn’t fair of David to be suspicious of it since he too was doing his best to avoid his own history, it still made him nervous. It made him wonder what happened to Patrick before he moved to Schitt’s Creek.

David had come up with multiple theories: one, he came out and his family didn’t accept him, David didn’t like this one and he didn’t even know if Patrick was gay or bi or pan or something else, he honestly had no idea and he wasn’t sure the other man did either; two, he committed a crime and needed to lay low for a while, while oddly thrilling, there was no way Patrick had done any sort of thing; three, he had a really bad break up that he had to get away from, this one was one of the more plausible ones, but it made David sad to think it was true; finally the one he chose to accept, Patrick had a midlife crisis and thought moving to a place called Schitt’s Creek was funny enough to solve it.

David didn’t know that one of his theories was close to the truth, that Patrick did have a bad break-up, but it wasn’t the reason he moved, or rather, the sole reason. The reasons he moved were the same that kept him from talking about his past. When he moved to Schitt’s Creek (the choice in location was actually because he was amused by the name), he wanted a new life, new start, and he put everything behind him, split his life into before and after. Before, he was lost, stuck falling in and out of a relationship that just didn’t work no matter how much he tried or loved her and stuck in a town that claimed to know everything about him when he didn’t even know himself that well. He was lost there, missing a part of himself that he couldn’t identify, he needed to get out. He moved to in search of something and he found it in his after, in Schitt’s Creek.

When he met David, it was like a glass shattering inside, letting him in finally and, though it took him a while to accept it, he knew what had been holding him back from truly being happy all that time. He never felt this whole in his entire life, it was the sun blinding him after a lifetime of looming grey clouds. After, he felt brand new and thinking about before made him ache. It made him wish he’d realized much sooner that he was gay, that he loved Rachel entirely but platonically, he wouldn’t have wasted both of their time trying to fit together, and that he would feel this great for more of his life. He didn’t like thinking about it, because wishing those things felt like wishing he never met David and he would never wish that. He couldn’t talk about before without everything mixing together and he was worried about what that might do. The only connection to before he kept, was contact with his family, but it was limited. Phone calls only really, and he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to come out to them, making them still part of the before. 

“So are we going to some empty parking lot or…” David asked slowly when they got back into Patrick’s car and buckled up. He really wished the answer was ‘yes,’ then it meant they wouldn’t have to have an awkward conversation about sex. David loved sex, but he absolutely hated talking about it. 

Patrick smiled and shook his head. “It’s not exactly a big city here, the locals would call the cops on us for being a ‘suspicious’ vehicle, besides I already told you-”

“Yeah yeah, can’t do it in the store, can’t do it in the car,” David groaned, ticking off places on his fingers, “not the motel or Ray’s. It’s like the universe is trying to cock block us.”

“Well, David,” Patrick started up the car with a small smirk, “I’m fairly certain that wasn’t the plan tonight.”

“Maybe not yours,” David snipped at him then immediately cringed because that sounded bad, “Not that I would ever force you or something. I’m 100% about consent. Fuck. Just pretend I didn’t say anything.” He looked out his window, cringing in embarrassment while Patrick chuckled.

Patrick ended up driving them out to a back road and parking off the side of it. Patrick thought about keeping the headlights on but changed his mind since the sun would still be out for a while, but he did make sure to lock the door. The thought process was entirely for David, who wouldn’t stop mentioning how they were going to be murdered out there or eaten by coyotes. Patrick pointed out that it was still daylight so it was unlikely, that didn’t help.

Ten minutes went by without either saying anything. David because he wasn’t sure if Patrick wanted him to answer specific questions or if he was supposed to just list off his likes and dislikes on his own, both options terrified him to the point he was fiddling with his rings. Patrick was silent because he wasn’t sure at all what to say now that they’d pressed play on the conversation again. He’d realized since pressing pause that maybe he should’ve been more specific about what he wanted to talk about and that they didn’t need to go over everything, but now that he was given the opportunity, he was nervous.

Because the silence went on for so long, they both spoke at once when the tension became unbearable.

“I wanted us to talk about—”

“I don’t like bodily fluids.”

“Wait, what?” Patrick looked at David, bewildered, while David pursed his lips as if in attempt to retroactively silence himself.

“Um, I just, I wasn’t sure what to say and so I blurted out the first thing that came to me and I’m realizing now it wasn’t the smoothest thing to do because there wasn’t a clear topic sentence.” David rambled, trying to save face, “I think you should continue your thought and we can come back to me, only if really necessary.”

“I think it’s pretty necessary right now,” Patrick did his best not to laugh, while it amused him, he found it incredibly endearing when David got flustered trying to keep his cool. 

“See you’re judging already!” David threw his hands up.

“I’m not," Patrick was quick to assure him, “I’m just enjoying the way you squirm.”

“Well that’s rude.” David would put his hands on his hips and while he gave the disapproving look, but he didn’t exactly have the space where he was. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said, sounding not at all sorry. “Can you please explain to me what you meant?”

“Ugh fine,” David looked ahead, “I was like naming a dislike of mine. I’m not into bodily fluid other than the ones absolutely necessary, like cum. I’m definitely into that, especially since uh well since you taste so good.” He said the last part looking at Patrick with apprehension, not sure how the man would react, but then smiling at the way Patrick cleared his throat and moved around in his seat. He was clearly trying to tone down how much that affected him.

“Ah okay, that’s what you meant,” he nodded, voice a bit tense.

David smirked, pleased he managed to turn Patrick into the one ‘squirming.’ “So,” David started, poking his way up Patrick’s arm, “What were you saying?”

“Oh right,” Patrick cleared his throat again and looked in several directions but at David while he spoke, “I guess I wanted us to talk about our expectations more than anything, but also, there was something I noticed last night that… made me wonder something.”

“Oh my god!” David looked absolutely horrified, “What? Noticed what? What? What do you wonder?”

“Nothing bad,” Patrick quickly clarified, his face heating up as he had to will himself to explain. It was ridiculous really, he wasn’t uncomfortable the other night, but talking about him made him so nervous. “When I was…” he bit his lip, unable to keep his eyes on anything in particular and it was too difficult to look at David, “Well, when I was,” he did an awkward hand gesture that didn’t really indicate at all what he meant, then he hit his head against the steering wheel in defeat.

David smirked and shook his head, he knew he should be a bit more sensitive, but it was rare that their roles were so reversed. “When you what exactly?”

The was moment of stillness, where Patrick collected his thoughts and David worried he shouldn’t have teased. Then Patrick sat upright again, took off his seatbelt and looked at David with such a contrasting combination of tenderness and pure lust. The look made David’s heart stop for a moment, then it sent a fire down his chest and to his cock. Before he could make any willy comments or flirtatious remarks, Patrick leaned over, grabbed his face and pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss.

“Mmm, getting right to it,” David mumbled against Patrick’s opened mouth.

Patrick’s response was to enter David’s mouth with his tongue, no longer as if exploring, but as if knowing every spot to lick and how to dance around David’s own tongue. It was a feeling that gave David a thrill in his gut as though he were riding a roller coaster. Not one of those roller coasters that go up very high or go upside down, because David doesn’t go on those, but one that goes so fast it makes you dizzy.

Patrick resisted the urge to climb over on top of David, there wasn’t a whole bunch a space for such a thing and it was already a bit awkward with the strain on the space between and leaning over. Trying to maneuver onto the other man’s lap would have killed the moment and it would have ruined what Patrick was trying to do. It was still an urge he had to fight off because David’s lips were soft and the way he moaned into Patrick’s mouth made him want so many things.

Patrick’s tongue left David’s mouth so suddenly that it made the other man whine, which in turn made Patrick chuckle as he slowed the kiss down to suck lightly on David’s bottom lip. That at least seemed to make up for the lack of tongue and David made a delighted noise. Tentatively, Patrick bit his lip, it was something they’d done before in their make out sessions, but it was usually to tease the other, a way catching the other’s lip to stop the kiss for a moment and laugh or it was just done so gently. This was different, this was Patrick biting David for the purpose of biting him, and somehow David felt it, because he made the softest moan. Then an urgent moan and an involuntary jolt of his hips as Patrick bit down more. 

“Mm,” David pushed him away gently, he panted for a moment, trying to cool down, “We should probably talk about boundaries and expectations now, because if you keep this up, I’ll have no choice but to tear off all your clothes.” His words made Patrick shiver with excitement as he let go of David and sat back in his seat. Seeing how turned on he got David, made his cock almost painfully hard in his jeans — he suddenly wished he wore a different pair that didn’t get so tight in the groin when he sat down. 

“You like biting,” Patrick stated, he didn’t ask. He got his answer already.

David’s eyebrows shot up as he realized what had just happened. Somehow that just made him even harder. “Mm, you sneaky thing and Alexis thinks you’re so innocent.” He poked Patrick’s shoulder. “Alright I’ll play. Yes I do like biting, I like it  _a lot_  but not so hard that it breaks skin.”

Patrick nodded, taking in every word. “And how about when I was well,” then he thought of the perfect way to put it, “When I was kissing your dick, David?”

David’s smile instantly turned into one of his trademark scowls that he often used when others pointed out how ridiculous he was, and he shook his head. “I’m never living  _that_ down I see.” 

“Oh, I think there are ways you could make me forget all about it.” Patrick told him, though from his tone it was difficult for David to tell if he was hinting at sex or if he was teasing. It was both, he was sure David could kiss it out of his memory, but it was just as likely David would say something else equally or more ridiculous. 

“Mhmm,” David stared him down for a moment, not entirely impressed with him, even if his teasing was part of what attracted David to him. While Patrick would tease him, it was never insulting and it didn’t come from Patrick actually disliking his behaviour. “I think we’re just going to lock that box right up and bury it if you want me to answer your question.” He mimed a locking and burying the imaginary box. 

Patrick held back a smile, it was so tempting to keep riling David up, “Alright, consider it locked.” 

“Okay so like, I don’t want biting there,” he waved awkwardly over his lap, hating that he was even explaining this, he honestly would have rather Patrick kept teasing him. He had never actually talked about this because it honestly never came up, but Patrick wasn’t like his past lovers, he was observant and actually cared. “It’s like sometimes when I’m being uh stimulated a sudden snippet of pain feels really good for me and I’m assuming that’s what you picked up on.” He didn’t wait for Patrick’s response, he continued before even seeing the nod, “and it’s not really about the pain exactly really, it’s more about feeling almost like I’m being claimed or maybe not quite that.” He squinted as he said the words as though he wasn’t sure if that was the best way to describe. 

“Moving on,” he said loudly, waving his hands as if to cleanse the energy surrounding him, “We are supposed to be talking about other things, aren’t we?” He bent a hand to press his wrist to his one side and leaned that way, pursing his lips uncomfortably while trying to smile at the same time.

“We are,” Patrick nodded slowly, taking in what David said. He had questions for sure, but he had time learn the answers, he didn’t want to push. “So, expectations,” he started as though scripted, at this point it may be a mental one. He’d been going over this since he turned his phone off on David, “Earlier I said I want more that I’m not ready for and…” he swallowed hard, hating how nervous this whole thing made him feel, “I think it’d be good to talk about what I mean by more.”

“Okay,” David nodded slowly, less awkward now as he listened intently. It was something that had surprised Patrick, whenever he began baring any part of himself to David — like after their first kiss — he was incredibly considerate in how he listened and encouraged him to speak. It made it a little easier.

“When I say I want more. I mean that I want you, all of you.” He couldn’t add how much he wanted David’s person, not just his body. It was too soon to get so emotionally involved anyway. Still, Patrick was enamoured by David’s everything and he just hoped David wanted him that way too. 

“And when you say all of me…?” David prompted after a moment of silence.

Patrick let out an awkward chuckle, he didn’t want this next part to sound like all he wanted from David was sex, but he realized the only way to make sure was to flat out say that. “I say this because right now we’re talking about sex, but I want you to know that I’m not just in this for sex. I really like you David.” He gave David a tentative smile and locked eyes with him.

David swallowed back the flirtatious quips and deflecting jokes, electing to simply nod rather than speak. He couldn’t speak anyway, there was a lump of mixed up feelings of past traumas and present happiness keeping him from saying that he really liked Patrick too.

“Here it goes, I’d like to fuck you, David,” Patrick blurted out with his eyes still locked with David’s. It was enough to get David hard all over again, his cock was in for a roller coaster with this conversation, losing interest now and then only to perk right back up at words like that, and that piercing gaze and the way Patrick still sounded so polite while saying something so crude. “And,” he continued, “I think I’d like it, if you fucked me too.”

“Oh um,” David swallowed as he realized it was his turn to speak, “Well, I would have you know that uh I would really like that too. All of that.” He scrunched his mouth up in a way that reminded Patrick of right before their first kiss. 

“Really?” Patrick wasn’t so much surprised but genuinely curious. 

"Yes really, very much so,” David nodded eagerly, then elaborated, “I do tend to prefer uh being the one receiving, but I also enjoy giving.”

“Because that’s part of your generous spirit?” Patrick joked to relieve some of the awkwardness he felt.

“Exactly, I can be  _quite_  generous.” David exaggerated a wink.

“I’m sure you are, and as much as I want to find out how generous, I’m not sure I’ll be ready for while. Even with how impatient and sure of myself that I am.” It definitely made it feel normal to add some humour. 

David smiled warmly, the mischievous glint in his eyes gone as he reached out to grab Patrick’s hand. “That’s fine, that’s perfect. Maybe we can like talk about it in certain situations.” Despite the obvious implication, he wasn’t attempting to be flirtatious. “What about other stuff?”

“Other stuff?”

“You know, fingers, tongues, toys?”

“Um, well, yes to fingers, not sure when though, and unsure about the others,” Patrick had to look away again, lest he look at David’s hands and have his mind wander. “I might want to try.”

David nodded, “Okay, okay, that’s very good to know.” He squeezed his partner’s hand, David knew that it couldn’t be easy for Patrick to speak these things when he’d only just come to terms with his interest in men and appreciated it so much. 

“Can we talk a bit about what you were saying?” Patrick asked carefully, looking at David through his lashes, and while David knew it wasn’t intentional, it was entirely unfair to him, he couldn’t possibly say no to Patrick when he looked at him so sweetly. Even if it was to go back to a conversation he didn’t want after going over how not-ready Patrick was for progression.

"What about it do you want to talk about?” David asked slowly.

“You mentioned something about being claimed, and I was hoping to get a bit of clarification on that.”

“Right, right, and are we sure we want that clarification?” Even with Patrick still looking at him so sweetly, he tried to get out of explaining.

“Yes, we are,” Patrick shook his head at David’s antics.

“Okay,” David took a deep breath before rambling, “I didn’t really mean claim, it wasn’t the correct way to explain it. I like to be uh dominated.” His lips stretched to the sides as he smiled nervously, waiting for Patrick’s reaction. He watched as Patrick’s eyebrows shot up as he absorbed the information, then he kept going, “Not completely dominated, but I like to not have control.”

Patrick knew he should get a grip on his facial expressions, but he couldn’t help be surprised by this. David would lose his mind if he didn’t have full control of the store’s presentation, he was not someone Patrick expected to ever like — not just like but get off on — not having control.

“It’s just, I’m always so tense and needing to control a lot, but when it comes to sex, I like to not have to decide things. I like having the control taken from me.” David explained unprompted and hurried. “And sometimes I like it if it even feels like it’s being taken, like I like hair pulling, being held down or even tied up, I like it a bit rough, not painful rough, but like having my face fucked. Stuff like that yeah.” He felt flushed after his rush of words, he couldn’t believe he said all that to  _Patrick_. Good, sweet, kind Patrick. He was definitely not innocent, but David was sure this would be too much for him. 

Patrick had a two questions, neither was about what David expected. One would definitely get them off track, so he opted for the other, “Hair pulling? So it’s okay to mess up your hair?” he bit his bottom lip briefly, coincidentally letting David know that it wasn’t too much, that he was actually interested.

“Mm God yes, please. Like I hate when someone messes my hair up, but I hate it so much more if my hair doesn’t get messed up during sexy times.” He shook his shoulders to emphasize the last two words.

“Noted,” Patrick smirked.

“So, it doesn’t scare you? Or make you uncomfortable or anything?” It was ridiculous to ask, but the insecurities gnawing at him wouldn’t be quiet.

“Oh, quite the opposite actually,” Patrick reached out with his free hand to cup David’s face, rubbing his thumb against the stubble on his cheek. David almost sighed at the touch, then he actually did let out a noise, somewhere between a gasp and a surprised moan, as Patrick’s hand moved behind to grip the back of his head and pull him closer. “I think I’m quite comfortable with this,” Patrick murmured before kissing David, stopping as David tried to deepen the kiss.

“Ugh,” David whined, making Patrick laugh as he let go of him. 

Patrick didn’t like the idea of ‘taking control’ especially in terms of sex, but he liked the way David responded. He liked it very much. Also, in his vast internet searches, he learned that it wasn’t really about ‘taking’ as it was about the other person ‘giving up the control,’ though he suspected David didn’t want to say that — or perhaps he wouldn’t admit to it. There was also, something so very satisfying and arousing in the idea of David submitting to him in a way and he was sure the reality of such a thing might actually be the end of him. 

“I guess, if this is something you are interested in, I should probably say the obvious of stop if I say stop, like I don’t do safe words, but I guess if I did it would be ‘stop.’ And obviously, I would stop if you say stop as well.”

“I will stop if you say stop,” Patrick smiled warmly with a nod.

When neither of them spoke for a while, Patrick found his thoughts wandering back to his second question and he licked his lips as he prepared to ask, “So, when you say you like having your face fucked, what exactly does that entail?” It was quite obvious that he knew the answer, but David loved the implications of the question even more because of it.

“It’d be easier to show you,” David teased, a hand reaching over to rest on Patrick’s thigh.

“Uh huh, and how would you do that?” Patrick insisted, his free hand finding its way back to the base of David’s head, gripping the short hair there. His firm grip on his head was enough to make David bite back a whine, this man was a worse tease than him. 

“I take it you want to hit pause on this conversation?” David asked softly first.

Patrick nodded slightly, “I think… we made good progress and covered enough topics for one day.”

“Mhm,” David nodded, “And did we discuss everything on the schedule?

“We did in fact.”

“Are there any notes for next time?”

“Well, if there is more to discuss, it should probably be done over text,” Patrick added, unconsciously looking at David’s mouth. “Fewer distractions.”

“Mm yeah, it is difficult to have this conversation when your pants feel so tight,” David smirked, looking pointedly at the obvious bulge in Patrick’s jeans.

“Exactly,” Patrick nodded with a smile that did nothing to hide his intentions as he spoke, “So now that this discussion has adjourned, I believe there was a question you were going to answer.”

“Was there?”

“Yes.”

“Hm I can’t remember what that was.”

“Well, if I remember correctly,” Patrick tightened his grip on David’s head, pulling him closer so that their lips were almost touching, “It had something to do with this mouth of yours,” he let go of David’s hand to take his other hand, the one still on Patrick’s thigh. Patrick gently guided David’s hand in a way that gave David an obvious chance to pull away, “And this.” He placed the hand right on the zipper of his jeans, letting David feel how hard his cock was.

“Oh my god,” David couldn’t stop himself exclaiming, he wasn’t freaked out or annoyed in the least like he normally was when saying that phrase. No, he was dying with need at how unbelievably bold and sexy that move was. He tried to kiss Patrick, but the man pulled away while still holding his head. The distance let David see the slight smirk on Patrick’s lips and the way his bright eyes were watching his mouth.

“How am I supposed to be coherent after that?” David shook his head, but not daring to move his hand from where Patrick left it, simply resting it there despite wanting so badly to do more. 

“You sound remarkably coherent to me right now,” Patrick pointed out.

“Fine, okay,” he licked his lips, this would be easier than the conversation they were having. Dirty talk was easier than talking about sex from an outside perspective. “You want to know how I want you to fuck my face?” he pursed his lips into a smirk, he was going to enjoy this, especially with Patrick’s meek nod and noticeable gulp, he seemed less bold now.

“Let’s say you’re standing and I’m down on my knees, wait uh let me just— here,” David scooted in his seat to get his phone out of his pocket with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied and pulled up the selfie he took earlier. “Okay imagine you’re looking down at this,” he held the picture up to Patrick, “Except it’s your cock in my mouth and not my fingers.”

It took a lot of self-control for Patric to keep from pressing up into David’s hand as he looked at the selfie. It brought him back to the stock room and he wished they had a private place to go to right then to act this out afterwards.

“You picturing it?” David didn’t even bother to hide how proud he felt over how incredibly turned on Patrick was, even if seeing him like that made David’s own cock throb with want. Again, all Patrick could do was nod slightly and he continued, “You could start by holding my head just like you’re doing now, but with both hands. Yeah like that,” David held back a shiver as Patrick’s other hand grabbed a hold of his head, “Or you could grab onto my hair, either works, just to keep my head still.”

David paused a moment to relish in the sound of Patrick’s breath coming out in shorter bursts. “Then,” he had to take a deep breath himself to keep talking as he imagined all this, “Well, by then, you’d already have your cock at my mouth, I’d be begging to have a taste. I’d maybe try to get a lick, but you could pull me away if you wanted, or let my tongue run over the tip.” 

Patrick’s eyes closed for a moment and David paused, to give both of them a second. They were both breathing quicker and it was difficult for David not to rip open Patrick’s jeans just to get his mouth on his dick. Patrick was struggling not to move his hips to grind against David’s hands as he imagined everything. He hadn’t expect David to go into so much detail, nor did he expect to be so hot and bothered already and David hadn’t gotten to the point of hypothetically having a cock in his mouth.

“You could keep me there for ages if you wanted, just in front of your cock, begging and I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Or if you wanted, the moment I got down on my knees, you could put your cock in my mouth. I’d take it happily. I’d suck hard on the tip and I’d stroke it with my tongue. But I would only be able to take in as much as you gave me. You’d control what I’d get by thrusting into my mouth. Setting your own pace, making me take all of it if you wanted.” David bit his lip to keep from moaning as he imagined it. 

Patrick’s eyes were open again, looking at him with pure lust, yet still so soft and before David could continue, he asked quietly, “How would I know you’re okay? I don’t want to hurt you.” and David’s chest swelled up with so much warmth. 

“I’d tap your thigh, like this,” with his index and middle fingers, he tapped Patrick’s cock to both demonstrate and tease. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick nodded.

David smiled and finished up his description of possible events, “So, then, when you’ve had too much, you could come in my throat, or maybe on my face. Wherever you’d like. How does that sound?” Patrick pressed against David’s hand, unable to stop himself at the thought of David covered in his cum and before he could answer, David chuckled, “I guess there’s my answer.

“Damn David,” Patrick leaned over and kissed him hard, almost desperate for his touch, for his taste. Then pulled away all too soon and David whined softly, about to pout when Patrick said in a dangerously husky voice, “Get in the back.”

“Um what?” David blinked at him.

With a that impossibly cocky grin of his, Patrick repeated, “Get in the back.” He let go of David’s head and reached for his own door.

“I didn’t mean we had to try now,” David gaped at the man.

Patrick chuckled, “Just get in the back, David.” and he got out of the car, unlocking the door with his keys. And because Patrick used his name, David was helpless but to obey. 

Once in the backseat, Patrick locked the doors again for David’s comfort and then his hands were in David’s hair and his lips were kissing every inch of skin that David’s neck had exposed.

“So impatient,” David teased with a small laugh, his own hands snaking around Patrick’s sides to hold onto his back, pulling him as close as the small space allowed, and the man was practically on top of him.

“Mhm,” Patrick murmured into his neck. “You’re irresistible, David.”

David’s chest swelled up at the unexpected words and he felt tears threaten to prick his eyes, but he fought them away. "Um, how irresistible?” he asked, because he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know.

Patrick chuckled softly. Then, he lifted his head to look David in the eyes, no hint of a smile, instead he was quite serious and earnest. His hands found the hem of David’s sweater, slipped under it to find the waist band of his pants. “So irresistible, David,” his hands kept moving while he held David’s gaze, they slipped under the elastic of David’s boxers slowly, giving David time to stop him if David wanted, “that I can’t get enough of you.”

David jolted when Patrick’s hands found his cock, hard and leaking. He didn’t grab, instead his fingers just brushed over the shaft. Patrick kissed him, while his hands worked to move clothes out of his way and free David’s cock.

“Patrick,” David breathed out into Patrick’s mouth before it left his, surprised by the turn of events. His body shivering from Patrick’s words, he wanted to let Patrick know that he felt the same way. That he would never get enough of the way Patrick kissed him soft and sweet in the morning when he walked into the store, or the way Patrick always smelled faintly of pine, but mostly just of his own unique scent, or the way Patrick held him firmly every time, rarely touching him softly. It was like he knew that too soft touches made David’s skin crawl with anxiety and that pressure made him feel warm and almost safe.

“Yes, David?” Patrick paused, asking innocently with his face so close to David’s cock.

“Mm, fuck you’re gorgeous,” David blurted out after catching his breath. It surprised Patrick to hear, he’d expected an offhand joke or some selfish comment like the other night, not that, it was thrilling. Then he slipped his legs down to the floor of the car, just barely fitting there on his knees and his hands guided David’s cock to his mouth.

He licked the end of the cock slow and deliberate, making sure to go over the slit, then he leaned back and looked up, “You taste so good.” and with those words, David was sure he was going to explode. How was it possible for this man to get him from 0 to 100 then to 1000 with just his words? The way his cock throbbed in Patrick’s hands and the way his skin tingled with electricity and the way his mind clouded and how he felt so good was so much. It usually took a lot of relentless teasing or for his cock to actually be touched in some way for him to feel like that. Actually he wasn’t sure he ever felt this good, this excited to watch someone take his cock in their mouth. 

Patrick smirked up at David, watching his reaction, before bringing his mouth back to the cock in his hands. Using his hands then made him want to see what it’d be like to stroke David in them, maybe having David’s hands on his cock at the same time. He swallowed at the thought and told himself they would get to have that, because right then, they didn’t have the space, nor did they have the lube that would make it the perfect experience. 

He kissed the very end of David’s cock, just to earn an irritate growl, then he wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked hard. David’s hips jerked and Patrick placed his hands firmly on them to keep them in place, eliciting a soft moan from David. The sounds David made while Patrick moved his mouth up and down his shaft were positively obscene and far too encouraging for Patrick as he kept going. He tried to take more and more of David’s cock, hitting the back of his throat, but it was too much for his gag reflex and he had to pull back as he choked. But it didn’t stop him as his tongue went back to stroking David’s cock in his mouth and one of his hands fondled David’s balls. 

“Oh my God!” David exclaimed, a hand flying to Patrick’s hair instinctively to pull him off, but he caught himself and simply rested it there. The sensation was so divine he almost stopped it for no reason and he was glad he didn’t because then he would have missed the way Patrick sucked harder until his cheeks hollowed and then looked up at him. Fuck, Patrick’s eyes were piercing his own, as if they were trying to fuck him the way Patrick’s mouth was.

“If you keep,” David had to stop as he felt Patrick swallow around him, “Shit, Patrick, you’re so good at this. I’m going to- fuck.”

It was better warning then night before and Patrick was better prepared, he knew what to expect now. Patrick didn’t relent, he kept working his tongue against David’s cock and sucking, moaning around him as David let out a cry as he came. Patrick swallowed all of it this time, lapping it all up and softening his mouth’s hold on David as he gently licked him through the after shock. Then he popped off David’s cock with a smug grin, that made David weaker than his orgasm did, then he licked his lips.

“Are you positive you haven’t done this before?” David asked suddenly, feeling personally attacked by how seductive Patrick was.

“Well, you were there last night,” Patrick teased, helping David get his boxers and pants back on properly. 

“I mean, like before before, as in before me before,” David elaborated, hands emphasizing his words with ridiculous circles.

"Yes, David,” Patrick sat down on the car seat, facing him, “I am very sure that I haven’t had a dick in my mouth before.” It was very difficult for him not to laugh.

“Okay it’s just, you’re very good at that and I’m find it hard to believe.”

“You think I’m good at that?” 

David threw an annoyed look at him, “You know that you’re good at it.”

“Only because you just told me,” he grinned, leaning in to kiss him. David wanted to argue more, but he could taste himself on Patrick’s lips and he lost all train of thought. Instead, he eagerly slipped his tongue into Patrick’s mouth and his hands around the man’s sides.

“Mm, David,” Patrick pulled away as David’s hands teased at his belt.

"What?” he asked a bit harsher than he meant to at the kiss being cut short. 

“We should go now.” Patrick told him seriously, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Why?” David whined, trying to stop Patrick as he pulled David’s hands off him and slid towards his door. “Come on, we can get that life experience checked off.”

“Oh, that’s what I just did,” Patrick smirked, opening the door, “I’ve never given head in the back seat of a car before.” 

“But what about— Oh.” David called after the man as he slipped out of the back seat, only to realize what had been implied. He rushed out of the car to call over the roof to Patrick while he unlocked the front door. “Okay, but have you ever received head from—”

“Let’s go, David,” Patrick interrupted him, amused by the annoyed pout David responded with, then got back into the driver’s seat.

“What if I wanted to check off ‘sucking Patrick’s cock in the back seat of a vintage car on the side of road before getting murder’ box on my list of life experiences?” David asked, his eyes scanning the road as the sun got closer to the horizon.

“We’re not going to get murdered,” Patrick laughed, pulling on his seat belt and turning the car on. “And my car is not vintage.”

“One, if your car wasn’t made this year, it’s vintage, two, I’m not convinced we won’t get murdered, and three, so not what I was asking.” 

“I know,” Patrick smiled at him, reaching over to take his hand, pulling back onto the road, back towards Schitt’s creek. Suddenly, with Patrick’s hand in his, David was okay that he didn’t get to have his way with Patrick in the backseat. He loved the way their hands fit together and he got all sort of funny feelings when he looked over at Patrick and he looked back with a smile on that mouth that just moments earlier was sucking David’s cock. 

“We need to stop for ice cream at least,” he finally spoke again.

“Yeah?”

“And possibly burgers. Definitely fries too. I’m pretty sure Elmdale has a uh DQ.” 

Patrick shook his head, but made no complaints about driving all the way back out to Elmdale before going back home. He wasn't ever going to complain about getting to spend just a bit more time with David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was difficult to write because I wanted to make sure I got it right, I actually had to completely rewrite it because my first draft didn't work at all. Also, I realized that while I am doing my best to stick to canon as much as possible, it's very likely that I think some minor details are canon and they aren't, I sometimes add small headcanons as I watch a show and forget that they weren't actually in the show. Oops lol.  
> I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter for this work (not the series obvs) but I also might decide to add to this, so I'm leaving it question mark for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to include some filthy talk between them, but it ended up just being sweet and fluffy and imo, better. Maybe it'll happen in a future one, we'll see.


End file.
